


Hell Yeah You Do

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I wrote this while watching the livestream, M/M, PWP, Smut, and short, but fluffy, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: After the show.





	Hell Yeah You Do

Brian and Roger stumbled giddily into their dressing room. Adam probably knew exactly what they were up to, but right now they didn’t care. What with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, they were feeling quite, well, frisky. They ignored the sweat clinging to their bodies. Showers could happen later; this had to happen now. Brian had Roger pinned to the wall currently, pressing open mouthed kisses along the drummer’s sweaty neck. 

“You were brilliant tonight.” Breathed Brian. Roger groaned, grinding his hips up against Brian’s, searching for some friction. 

“You were as well, love.” 

Brian smiled into Roger’s neck.

“Want you inside me tonight.” Brian whispered.

Roger pulled back, looking intently at Brian. It wasn’t often that the independent guitarist wanted to bottom. But every once in a while, if he was feeling especially vulnerable Brian would ask Roger to top for him. Roger nodded slowly, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Let me take care of you, Bri.”

They moved their embracing to the small sofa. It took a bit of time, and plenty of fumbling of lube and sticky fingers, before, at last, Roger sunk slowly into Brian. The silver-haired guitarist, sighed, arching up closer to Roger. The drummer grunted, shifting to a slightly better angle. It was slow, and tender, so unlike their usual quick fucks that the managed in between meetings and practice. Gradually, Roger built a steady rhythm, chasing down both Brian and his release. His fingers pulled languidly at Brian’s cock, as he thrust against Brian’s prostate. The guitarist’s orgasm built slowly, before at last he gasped and came. He clenched down on Roger’s cock and they came together.

“I love you.” Brian gasped, pulling Roger down for a kiss. 

“I will always love you.” Answered Roger.

It didn’t take long for them to get cleaned up; it was merely habit, muscle memory if you will. They were out of the dressing room around the same time as Adam.    
“Good show, Adam.” Roger said.

The young man grinned in response. Adam was going out on the town, while they were heading back to their hotel room; exhausted from the nights activities.

It was a short ride back to their hotel. A short walk to their room. A few minutes before they were curled under the covers. 

“The girls still scream about you, Rog.” Brian said, chuckling. 

“I still got it.” Came Roger’s reply, through the darkness.

“Hell yeah you do.”

They feel asleep at peace with the world; though inwardly their hearts yearned for Freddie and John. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to poly!queen week. I'm doing some stuff, so keep and eye out. ;)


End file.
